youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Giygas
Giygas (ギーグ Gīgu, Gyiyg in the Japanese version of EarthBound/Mother 2) is the Undisputed Lord of Evil in The YouTube Poop World, as well as the Video Game World and Real World, the main antagonist of Mother (series) and Earthbound (Mother 2). He is the son of Satan. He is used to control Sparta for evil until Jesus punched him in the Unknown Balls. History Mother Giygas, the adopted child of George and Maria, an amoeba indefinite sex, born on Planet Giygas, where he lived his first 8001 years, so it just keeps memories of her childhood. He came to Earth sidereal mounted pineapple, as in intergalactic transport, since he was driven from several planets such as YouTube, Habbo, Blogger or GMail for trollear the other inhabitants, including trees. Once here, alone, no family, no porno magazines, was greeted by a family of myopic drunk, which confused Giygas with Elsa Pataky and tried to use for their perfidious and sexual intentions, but they were the fart and got realized it was just a very homely and alien bad milk, so I kicked his respectable farm ... Pig ... iiiiittttt rustic house. So angry and calling for revenge, left, stole Pineapple of SpongeBob, locked it and left it avinagrar with the result that was mysteriously locked in a bubble, and pineapple became a spaceship to take to the prom. Years passed and the monster that had by those alcoholics child grew and, posing as pimp beach, went for his panda Giygas 80's who called himself "The Warros" (note that there were only 4 and wanted to be hitting the strongest man of the people, ex. Giygas). Won the buck this called Ninten (What a coincidence, huh?) But Giygas promised to return for revenge (with V for Vendetta) and have a beer at Pepe Bar, who say that they have a very good price and they know God and chilly and such. Earthbound Giygas return to the earth with the objective of destroy everybody again, with the pass of the time in the Hell and with the training of Satan, Giygas gains such tremendous evil power that it destroys his entire being, including his mind, causing him to become undefinable by human standards. For there is a child who looks casually Ninten, which they called Ness (eye, which is very far-fetched, but if we put the last S at first we SNES) it is a hitchhiker shaped wasp that tells not what Giygas that invade them in 10 years or some of those who say calving all wasps in the whole world, but it loads the mother of a pig named Porky, by giving you allergy wasps and such. Come on, this meets the Ness 2 friends and a lolita and travel back in time to load the Giygas fetus, because they're fucked and do not dare to put a beating on this themselves who get a vagina, (mean, gap in the mountains) and they find that this dormidito Giygas in a cute uterus, but as Ness is a bastard, and going bust, with the consequent anger Giygas even then I thought they were playing with it, the very stup ... innocent. When already started hurting, got angry OF TRUTH, and chavalines very Christian of them, began to pray for God to kill Giygas, but fell in the great truth: Giygas IS God, so he prayed to the Giygas normal for people disappear. Mysteriously they do, and fetus-Giygas migrate to their home planet to not hear more nonsense. Character Info Family *Giygas Jr. (Son) *Skodwarde (Nephew) *Hexxus (Brother) *Satan (Father) * George (Adopted father) *Maria (Adopted mother) *Medusa (Stepmother) *Zalgo (Brother) * Fredcifer Figglebub (cousin) * Cthulhu Beebur (aunt) * The Masked One (Stepbrother) Friends * Michael Jackson * Rubik's Cube * Sun of Teletubbies Enemies Mother/EarthBound Zero * Ninten * Loid * Ana * Pippi Lindgren * Teddy Mother 2/Earthbound * Ness * Paula * Jeff * Poo Mother 3/EarthBound 2 * Lucas * Kumatora * Duster * Boney Quotes * Ness... * Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness... * I...Feel...G..o..o..d... * It Hurts...It Hurts... * I'm so sad, Ness... * Friends... * You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas' attack! * I'm...getting...S...E...R...I...O...U...S... * Go B..a..c..k * I am...H...A...P...P...Y... * It's not right... not right... * Ness! Giygas in Action Trivia *Giygas has also going to the final battle in "Gallowgedon" along with his father Satan, his mother Lilith, and his brothers Hades, Herobrine, Zalgo, Fredcifer Figglebub, Cthulhu Beebur, and Hexxus. *Giygas has a son named Giygas Jr. * Giygas worked in McDonalds. * Giygas likes be a red swirly face cause he thinks that makes him look more intimidate. *Giygas can turn into an alternate form of himself called Giygas Major utilizing the power of G-Major! Category:Characters Category:Scary characters Category:Pages that need work Category:Evil Characters Category:People who used to get scared of Barney during their childhood Category:Babies Category:Retarded Characters Category:Freaks Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Satanists Category:Related to Satan Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Spartans Category:Related to weegee Category:Characters - Monsters Category:PURE EVIL Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Immortals Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Members of the T.D Squad Category:Aliens Category:Members of the Mewtwo Squad Category:War of the Squads Characters Category:Followers of Satan Category:Related to Skodwarde Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fathers Category:Children of Satan Category:Nightmares Category:Characters with Powers Category:Evil